<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises by cece_squeesh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314926">Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_squeesh/pseuds/cece_squeesh'>cece_squeesh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, soft, your daily boost of serotonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_squeesh/pseuds/cece_squeesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i know, i’m sorry. but i really have to go or else i’ll be late,” bad said. skeppy pouted his lips and looked away.</p><p>“but what am i supposed to do while you’re gone!?” skeppy asked.</p><p>“what do you usually do when i’m gone?” bad asked. skeppy looked down at the floor.</p><p>“wait for you to come back,” skeppy mumbled. bad’s heart melted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um hi this is my first fanfic in this fandom, so please be nice to me! Taken from a prompt website. Thanks to Izzy for the beta :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“geppyyy i have to go!” bad whined. </p><p>“but baaaaad, i just want you to stay here with me,” skeppy pleaded. </p><p>bad stared at him. god, it was hard to say no to those puppy dog eyes. but he had to go. bad had an appointment for a checkup, and skeppy just couldn’t come along. </p><p>“i know, i’m sorry. but i really have to go or else i’ll be late,” bad said. skeppy pouted his lips and looked away. </p><p>“but what am i supposed to do while you’re gone!?” skeppy asked. </p><p>“what do you usually do when i’m gone?” bad asked. skeppy looked down at the floor. </p><p>“wait for you to come back,” skeppy mumbled. bad’s heart melted. </p><p>“aww you muffin,” he said as he pulled his boyfriend to his chest. “i’ll be back as soon as i can and then we can do whatever you want.” </p><p>skeppy smiled as he hugged back. he nodded as bad pulled away and grabbed his car keys off the counter. “love you,” he said and pressed a kiss to skeppy’s messy hair. </p><p>skeppy blushed, and grinned. “love you too.” the door closed and skeppy was alone. he hated how the room already seemed colder and gloomier now that bad was gone. bad really was skeppy’s sunshine. </p><p>desperately, skeppy looked around trying to find something to do. </p><p>he could... edit a video? but it wasn’t the same without hearing bad praising rat in the other room. besides, he filmed most of his videos with bad, and hearing his voice in the video would just make him more lonely. </p><p>he could... bake something? skeppy scoffed at that idea. last time he tried to bake muffins for bad, he almost burnt the house down. that was a definite no. </p><p>he could... take rat for a walk? he glanced out the window, noticing the rain falling softly onto the street in front of their house. he shivered. it was too cold to walk. all he wanted to do was stay inside and cuddle with bad.</p><p>exasperated, skeppy flopped onto the leather couch. rat pawed at his ankle, silently asking to get on skeppy’s lap. he smiled, picking her up and setting her on his thighs. he pets her slowly as he let his mind wander about meaningless things. new video ideas, how his family was doing, what he needed to get done later... but it all came back to missing bad. </p><p>he missed the way his oblivious comments would always make him laugh. he loved bad’s laugh. it was so perfect. it was so contagious too. his little dorky smile and that stupidly adorable ‘im annoyed but it’s just me hiding my smile’ huff he does. hearing or seeing any of those things makes his day just a bit better.</p><p>suddenly an idea came to skeppy’s mind! he gasped, smiling happily, causing rat to wake up. “aw sorry rat, i didn’t mean to wake you,” he cooed. “i just got the most perfect idea,” he grinned as he set rat onto the couch cushion. </p><p>skeppy sprinted to his and bad’s shared bedroom. he opened up the closet door and pulled out several extra blankets and pillows they kept in case it got too cold. </p><p>he set the pillows and blankets on the floor of the living room and grabbed two chairs from the dining room.</p><p>skeppy put the chairs near the couch and draped a blanket over them, connecting it from the couch to the chairs. it made a little fort with rat sleeping inside on the couch. skeppy then set another blanket on the floor under the fort and scattered the pillows around, making it cozy and perfect to cuddle in.</p><p>skeppy sat inside the cramped but cozy fort feeling happy with his work. he was sure bad would love it. </p><p>he got out of the fort and started boiling some water to make bad’s favorite tea.</p><p>the water finished boiling and skeppy placed two tea bags into their favorite mugs. he poured the hot water over them, watching how the color seeped out and how the smell wafted through the room.</p><p>he checked the time. bad should be home any minute now. he just needed to do one last thing to make his plan perfect. </p><p>he needed his ducky onesie. </p><p>he ran to the bedroom, rummaging through his drawers until he found the cozy pajamas. </p><p>the door swung open. “skeppy i’m home!!” bad called. skeppy struggled to shove his foot into his duck onesie, almost falling over in the process. </p><p>“hey bad!” skeppy shouted as he ran to meet bad before he came into the living room and saw the surprise himself. skeppy clung to bad in a tight hug. bad chuckled as he squeezed skeppy.</p><p>“you’re so cute,” bad whispered, tugging on the hood of the onesie. </p><p>“i have something to show you,” skeppy said as they let go. </p><p>bad raised his eyebrows “what did you do?” he questioned, skeptical of what his little muffin did. skeppy smiled as he took bad’s hand and led him through the hallway. </p><p>“oh my goodness!!” bad exclaimed. </p><p>“do you like it?” skeppy asked eagerly. </p><p>“is- is that a pillow fort!?” bad asked, smiling widely. </p><p>“yeah!” skeppy replied. </p><p>“i haven’t made of these since i was a kid!” bad said as he walked over to it, examining it closer. he crouched down and peeked inside. </p><p>“aww hi rat!!” he said. skeppy joined him, sitting on the floor, halfway inside the fort. </p><p>“so... do you like it?” skeppy asked, still self-conscious if what he did was too childish. bad turned away from rat and towards his boyfriend. </p><p>“yes of course i do, you muffin! i love it!”</p><p>skeppy beamed. his heart felt the fullest it had felt in a while. </p><p>“aww thanks, bad, i’m glad you like it,” skeppy responded. “i just have one more thing,” skeppy said as he stood up. </p><p>he grabbed the steaming cups of tea and brought them back to the fort. bad had made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning against the couch with rat resting in his lap. skeppy offered the mug to bad.</p><p>“aw, my favorite! i smelled it when i came in,” bad remarked as he took it, careful to not spill any of the warm drink.</p><p>“yeah, i thought we needed a cozy day,” skeppy explained.</p><p>he sat down next to bad and leaned his head onto bad’s shoulder. </p><p>“i’ll spend all my days with you skeppy,” bad said. </p><p>skeppy hopes that’s a promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>